Harry Potter and the Secret Passage
by DrMM
Summary: When Dumbledore is kidnapped it's up to Harry and Snape to save him . . . .


(put title here) _Harry Potter and the Secret Passage_  
  
by [DrMM][1]  
  
**Author's note:** This story is set in the first few weeks of Goblet of Fire before the Triwizard Tournament champions were announced and after Harry and Co. heard about it. As I started writing it before GoF came out there are going to be a few minor continuity errors. I've done my best to fix them but I couldn't fix them all . . . Yes, it's been almost done for ages.  
  
Bonus points if you catch the anime references.  
  


*****

  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared furiously through the smoke-laden dungeon.  
  
"Fifty points!?" Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Snape. "You can't do that," he sputtered. "I didn't mean to make my Blindness Potion explode."  
  
"And detention," Snape added maliciously. "I told you not to add the Hippogriff feather until after you added the newt's tail."  
  
"No you didn't," said Ron who was furiously rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Would you like detention too, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked smoothly. "The bedpans in the hospital wing need cleaning again." Ron paled and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Did he really tell us that?" Harry whispered out the side of his mouth to Hermione, who was at the cauldron next to them.  
  
She nodded. "Twice," she whispered back.  
  
Harry grimaced. "Well, maybe if he didn't act like such a git we'd pay attention in class," he muttered. The classroom suddenly hushed and Harry, alerted by the silence, looked up to see Snape standing right next to him.  
  
"That's another fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter," he said with a gleeful expression. "Do you have anything else to add?" Harry shook his head, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
Harry sank down into his chair miserably. He had just lost one hundred points for Gryffindor -- in one day -- and by himself. He wondered how the other Gryffindor's would react, uncomfortably remembering his first year experience when he, Hermione, Ron, and Neville had lost two hundred points for Gryffindor.  
  
Snape walked back towards the front of the classroom looking immensely pleased with himself. "Everyone who got splashed with Harry's Blindness Potion come up front." He waved his wand and a steaming goblet appeared.  
  
Harry glumly watched his classmates stumble towards the goblet. Even watching Malfoy trip over an empty cauldron and land on his face didn't make him feel better, although the rest of the Gryffindor's were howling with laughter.  
  
Hermione, who had always been more attentive than Harry or Ron, noticed Snape look over towards Harry. When he saw the misery in Harry's green eyes an odd expression, one almost of pity, flashed through his eyes. However, his normal glare was quickly restored, whatever emotion he had felt not lasting long. By the end of class Snape was tormenting Harry as much as ever.  
  
"By the way, Potter," Snape called after him as he, Ron and Hermione were leaving the classroom. "I expect to see you here tonight at 7 o'clock for your detention."  
  
"Seven?" said Harry in dismay. "But I promised Hagrid I'd visit him tonight."  
  
"So?" The smile on Snape's face made them shiver. "When you leave tonight I expect this room to be cleaner than it has been for years."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask if he could use magic, but quickly shut it hoping that if he didn't mention it, Snape might not tell him not to.  
  
"Oh, and no magic," Snape added, dashing Harry's hopes.   
  
"Um, Harry," said Ron cautiously as Harry sank down on the floor outside of the room and put his head in his hands, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No," said Harry flatly looking up at Ron. "I can't believe this is happening. I just lost one hundred points! I can't imagine how all the other Gryffindors will react. Not only that I have to clean Snape's room without magic instead of seeing Hagrid! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" He burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
Ron shot a concerned look at Hermione. "Calm down, Harry," he said hurriedly. "No one's going to blame you about the potion. I mean, we've all screwed up in Snape's class and lost points for it. And everyone will know that the only reason you lost fifty points for it is because he hates you. As for calling him a git. . ." he hesitated briefly, then continued, "Well, we've all wanted to call him that. Fred and George will probably find it hysterical and wish they had done it."  
  
"You really think so?" Harry said brightening.  
  
"Probably," said Ron hesitantly.  
  
"And we'll find some way to help you clean up the room without Snape finding out," added Hermione. "But honestly Harry, did you really have call him a git?"  
  
  
When Harry walked into the hall for lunch he was greeted by a crowd of Slytherins chanting, "Potter, Potter, he's our man. If he can't do it nobody can!" Malfoy was in his element at the center of the group.  
  
Harry and Ron looked over at them furiously. "This is just too much," muttered Harry glaring.  
  
Hermione grabbed both Ron and Harry's robes to keep them from attacking them. "Ignore them. We can't afford to lose any more points."   
  
Harry slumped. "I know, I know," he said glumly.  
  
Ron nodded reluctantly. "I suppose so, but I wish there was some way to shut him up without getting in trouble," he said as Hermione dragged them to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Potter," Malfoy called. "Did you see the addition of the fifty points I earned from Professor Snape for doing a perfect Blindness Potion. Now Slytherin is ahead by over a hundred points."  
  
Harry clenched his plate with his hands.  
  
"Malfoy's in prime form today, isn't he?" said Fred Weasley casually sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Just wait a minute," said George sitting down next to Fred. "His form won't be so good then." Fred and George winked at Harry, who turned around and stared towards Malfoy.  
  
A glitter of a powdery substance started showering Malfoy. "Ahhh!" screamed Malfoy jumping up. "It itches! It itches!" He began scratching himself furiously.  
  
Peeves popped into sight. "Look at itchy, twitchy Malfoy," he laughed floating off.  
  
The entire hall burst into laughter; even some Slytherins found the scene amusing.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said striding up and eyeing Malfoy sternly.  
  
"I can't help it," Malfoy choked out. "I can't stop itching."  
  
McGonagall scrutinized Malfoy carefully. "Itching Powder," she said crisply. "Let's go to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey should be able to take care of that in a minute." She stalked off, dragging an itching Malfoy with her.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and stared at Fred and George. "What did you do?" sputtered Ron.  
  
"Well, when we heard about what had happened to Harry we figured Malfoy would be harassing him," started George.  
  
"So we ran upstairs and grabbed the bottle of itching powder we got from the special Muggle pranks section in Zonko's," continued Fred.  
  
"Then we convinced Peeves to drop it on Malfoy for us," they chorused together.  
  
Harry snorted with laughter. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"No problem," said Fred. "Now," he looked at Harry seriously, "Did you really call Snape a git to his face?"  
  
Harry nodded and Fred and George sighed. "Now we have to find something else to do to him on our last day," George said morosely.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Hermione comfortingly.  
  
"And it will be even better," added Harry. "I mean, that is a bit tame for you."  
  
Much to Harry's surprise, and just as Ron had predicted, few of the Gryffindor's were upset with him over the points he had lost. True, there were a few glares his way, but most of them didn't blame him at all and quite a few told him that they agreed with him. Neville had even wistfully commented, "I wish I was brave enough to call him that." That didn't stop him from being upset with himself; especially as he walked towards Snape's room for detention and thought longingly about Hagrid's rock-hard cookies.  
  
When Harry walked into the classroom Snape looked at the clock on the wall that said, "Right on time," and his mouth tightened in annoyance. After shutting and locking the door he handed Harry Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover and a package of Rigal's Magic-Resistant Cleaning Sponges. "Here," he said shortly. "Start cleaning. There's a broom and a mop in the corner."  
  
Harry stared at the cleaning supplies feeling like he was back at the Dursleys. Of course, at their house there was no Snape. As Harry began to clean the desks Snape tormented him by pointing out the spots Harry had missed. Finally, Snape seemed bored and walked over to a chair, pulled a book out of his robe and began to read.  
  
"Wait a second," said a dismayed Harry. "You're not going to stay here until I'm done, are you?"  
  
Snape scowled up at him. "Of course I am," he snapped. "After all, we can't have your little friends sneaking in here and helping you, now can we?"  
  
Harry's heart sank as Snape, after glaring at him for another minute, began to read his book again. He looked around the dungeon glumly, realizing there was no way for Ron and Hermione to sneak in. Gritting his teeth, he started to clean.  
  
As he was cleaning, he concentrated on Quidditch tactics. Just as he was planning the perfect way to use a Bludger to knock the Quaffle out of the opposing Chaser's hands he heard a strange snorting sound come from Snape's direction. It sounded almost like a laugh. Harry stared over at Snape, then dismissed the idea. Then he heard it again. It WAS a laugh, or at least, he concluded, Snape's version of a laugh.  
  
Now deeply curious, Harry began to slowly work his way towards Snape, who was so immersed in his book he didn't see Harry. Sneaking up behind him, Harry read the title at the top of the book's page over Snape's shoulder: "The Witch, the Wizard, and the Romantica Potion." After reading the first few sentences Harry blushed and realized just what Snape was reading -- a romance novel. He couldn't help it. He laughed.  
  
As Harry burst into peals of hysterical laughter Snape whirled around with a horrified look on his face. "Potter." A look of horror appeared on his face. "If you mention this to ANYONE, and trust me I WILL know, I'll take so many points off of Gryffindor that all the heroic actions in the won't help Gryffindor win the house cup!" He stalked out of the classroom leaving Harry, who was wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes, to ponder the threat. After thinking about how many points he had already lost he reluctantly decided that he couldn't risk it. Then he heard a noise and jumped.  
  
"Hey Harry, guess who?" whispered Ron's voice. Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared.  
  
"I didn't think we were ever going to get in," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron. "We were about to give up."  
  
"Look," whispered Harry furiously. "You've got to go back. Snape could come back any minute now and he knew you were going to try and help me."  
  
"After all this we're not going to leave without helping you," said Ron in disgust.  
  
"But. . ." started Harry.  
  
"Oh, shut up," muttered Hermione rolling her eyes. "Puriforica," she muttered waving her wand. Harry looked at the room, which was clean except for the floor, in amazement.  
  
"Tha. . ." he started before he heard footsteps. "Hurry up and get out of here," he whispered frantically. "That's probably Snape coming back." Hermione and Ron nodded and disappeared under the cloak.   
  
However, it wasn't Snape. It was Professor McGonagall, who simply walked by the door. Harry looked at his wand and then at the floor, decided he didn't dare do anything that might upset Snape more, shoved his wand in his pocket, and began sweeping the floor with the broom. When Snape didn't appear after several minutes Harry began wondering if he would come back. Putting down the broom, he walked over to the door and peered out. Snape was nowhere in sight. Harry knelt down and tapped one of the stones that made up the floor. "Limparmos," he whispered. A circular patch about two feet in diameter glimmered outwards from Harry's wand and within seconds the stones were clean. Moving in a line across the floor Harry continued cleaning. Just as he reached the wall he thought he heard a noise behind him. "Oh Fizzwig," he sputtered in horror turning towards the door.  
  
As he gazed towards the door, where no one was appearing, he heard a grinding noise from behind him. Turning back around he looked on in awe as an archway slid outwards from the wall. "A secret passage?" Harry muttered in confusion. "This wasn't on the Marauder's Map." He looked down at where his wand was and then back at the archway, which slid back into the wall making the same grinding noise. "Fizzwig?" he said again tapping the stone where his wand had been. The archway appeared again, this time sliding upwards from the floor behind him. "I must have discovered a new secret passage. Won't Fred and George be jealous," he said grinning.  
  
After examining the stone carefully so that he would remember where it was, Harry got up and carefully checked outside the door to make sure no one was there. Going back, he tapped the stone with his wand and said Fizzwig again. The archway slid down from the ceiling and Harry walked inside.  
  
"Lumos," he muttered holding his wand above his head. The passageway had neat stone walls and was at least two meters wide. Above Harry's head the walls sloped inward forming a gothic arch for a ceiling. In front of him the passageway curved around a corner so Harry had no idea where it led. Somewhere he heard a plop, plop, plop of water dripping, and an occasional animal-like screech. Harry looked back for the doorway but the spot appeared to be a wall like the others. Curiously he touched the wall but his hand went through it and the passageway reappeared. "How odd," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry turned away from the wall and began to walk down the corridor. After walking down the twisting corridor for several minutes it split into two branches. He paused a minute then decided to go left.  
  
This passageway was much narrower than his original one and instead of being made of stone it seemed to be carved out of dirt. He had to crouch down in several spots so as not to hit his head and he occasionally went through a puddle. After walking around several more corners the corridor split into four different choices. Again he chose the left one, thinking that always going the same way would make it easier to find his way back. Fortunatly, this one was much cleaner than the other although he did see a huge rat fleeing from his footsteps once.  
  
After continuing down this passageway for several minutes he walked into a square room without a visible cieling. There were eight choices this time; each side of the room had two doors in it. "I'd better go back or I'll get lost," sighed Harry. "The next time I come back I'll have to bring a rope or something." Turning around he went back down the way he had come. And he walked . . . . and walked . . . and walked . . . Harry was just beginning to panic when he saw a split in the passageway. "Finally," he muttered and hurried towards it. Then he stopped. Instead of seeing the cramped, dirt-filled passageway he had entered a large circular area with six arching doorways spaced evenly around the room. Harry turned around and went back, hoping he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and he would easily find his way back to the exit. He meandered around for a half an hour and entered numerous other corridors, some like his first passageway, others like the mud one, and even one that was big enough to fit several huge houses into it. Finally, after coming upon a huge pool of water, he admitted he was lost.  
  
Harry slumped down on the floor of the passageway next to the pool. "Now what are you supposed to do when you're lost?" he asked himself. "Stay where you are." He could hear Hermione's voice echoing in his head. "Well, that's not going to work. No one knows I'm here. What else is there?" He was still trying to decide what to do when he heard a low growling sound.  
  
Turning his head he looked to the side and saw a pair of eyes gleaming through the darkness from the other side of the water. Springing up, he began to back away from the creature, whatever it was. The eyes kept getting closer and he could hear a spash as the creature entered the water. Pointing his wand in its direction he yelled, "Shiguardius," then turned and fled, knowing his Shield Charm could only hold for a brief time.  
  
Harry hurtled himself through the darkness choosing tunnels at random, sure he could hear a panting sound behind him. He turned into another one then skidded to a halt before he ran into a brick wall. A dead end.   
  
"Oh no," Harry said when he turned around and saw something in the corridor blocking the only way out. He grasped his wand firmly, preparing for a fight. Deciding he wanted a solid wall at his back he stepped back, tripped on something on the floor and fell backwards through what was supposed to be the wall -- and landed on his back in front of a very surprised Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry!?" Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock.  
  
Turning his head Harry could see Fawkes sitting on a perch, the portraits of previous headmasters on the wall, and an extremely large, moldy book sitting on a podium. Dumbledore's office. "Why, how . . . huh?" he stuttered sitting up.  
  
The surprise faded from Dumbledore's face and he put down his hand to help Harry up. "I see you've found the maze."  
  
"The what?" asked Harry dusting off his robes and looking at his muddy shoes with distaste. Dumbledore gestured towards a chair and Harry sat down in it. After pacing up and down the floor of his office for several minutes, he turned to face Harry.  
  
"It's called the maze," he said seriously. So seriously, that Harry, who had never seen Dumbledore anything but cheerful, was extremely startled. "When Hogwarts was first built," continued Dumbledore, "a passageway was built as a training area for very advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts students. It linked the four houses, this office, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, now used for Potions. However," he sighed, "Within the first five years twelve students died in it and it was decided that the Maze was just too dangerous to continue using. All references to it were removed from the castle, and not even a shadowy legend remains."  
  
"Why is it so dangerous?" asked Harry, barely restraining a shudder.  
  
"As you probably noticed, it's almost impossible to find a way out. The passageways were enchanted so that they would shift constantly. The only reliable way to find your way out is using a charm called the Seeker Charm; a particularly nasty charm to perform, and one that only a few hundred wizards in Britain are able to do."  
  
"The passageway is also full of dangerous magical creatures, originally put in there to challenge the students. You were extremely lucky to find your way out." He eyed Harry, who squirmed in his chair.  
  
"Harry," he said soberly, "That passageway is extremely dangerous. I want you to promise that you won't go back in there, or tell anyone about it -- not even your friends Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger." He stared at Harry piercingly who slowly nodded his head. An expression of relief passed over Dumbledore's face and his joking demeanor appeared once again.  
  
"Headmaster," said Harry curiously, "How many other people besides me have found it?"  
  
"I know of two others besides yourself. I did when I was a student here and . . . " he hesitated briefly looking at Harry, "And Tom Riddle -- Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry was digesting information when a thought popped into his head. "Oh no!" he exclaimed jumping up. "I've got to get back to the dungeon. If Snape ("Professor Snape," corrected Dumbledore automatically.) comes back and I'm not there he'll kill me."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that Harry," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Come on." He walked out the door and onto a platform where two chairs were. He and Harry sat down on the chairs and straps appeared over their shoulders and the platform shot off at an astounding speed going up and down and around curves. It even went upside down once.   
  
"It's like a Gringott's cart," thought Harry, thoroughly enjoying the ride. So was Dumbledore from the sound of it. After a few minutes the platform abruptly stopped, the straps disappeared, and he and Dumbledore got up and walked through another door.  
  
They were right in front of the potions classroom. Harry walked through the door and met a furious Snape.  
  
"Potter!" he roared, "Where have you been! I said not to go anywhere!"  
  
"Ah Severus," said Dumbledore walking into the room. "I needed to talk to Harry for a minute so I borrowed him."  
  
"Oh." Snape glared at Harry and said , "Then he can finish his detention now."  
  
"I don't think that's really necessary," commented Dumbledore cheerfully. "I'm sure Harry has learned his lesson. Now why don't you go back to your house," he said his eyes twinkling at Harry. "It's almost time for bed."  
  
"Of course Professor Dumbledore." Harry grinned weakly at him, then sped off before Snape had time to object.  
  


**********

  
  
The next day in Potions class, after Harry was reluctantly forced to go by Hermione, they were working on a Draconis Potion when Professor McGonagall stuck her head through the door.  
  
"Severus," she said in a tone of forced calm. "Can you come outside for a minute? I need to talk to you."  
  
Snape glared at her, but when saw her pale face an odd, questioning look appeared on his face and he nodded his head. "No one do or add anything while I'm gone," he said glaring towards Harry accusingly.  
  
"I wonder what that's about," said Harry to Ron curiously after Snape had left.  
  
"Maybe a Slytherin got expelled," commented Ron hopefully.  
  
"If only Malfoy could get expelled." Harry glared towards Malfoy who was continuing to put ingredients into the potion. "He keeps bragging about how the Slytherin's are going to win the house cup thanks to me."  
  
They were still discussing the possibilities when a disturbed looking Snape walked back into the classroom. "Class is dismissed," he said, shoving several books into his briefcase. "Everyone go to your common rooms and stay there until your next class." He turned and walked towards the door again.  
  
"What about our potions Professor Snape," called Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, right," said Snape distractedly. He waved his wand and the contents of the cauldrons emptied. "We'll do this potion next time."  
  
"But I only needed to add one more ingredient," whined Malfoy.  
  
"That's enough Mr. Malfoy," said Snape.  
  
"But . . ." started Malfoy.  
  
"I said later," Snape said icily. "Five points from Slytherin." Malfoy's mouth dropped open in astonishment and the entire class stared at Snape in disbelief. "Anything else?" Snape asked glaring before he strode out of the abnormally silent classroom.  
  
"Whatever it was, it wasn't a Slytherin getting expelled," said Harry shaking his head in disbelief. "That wouldn't make him take points from Slytherin."  
  
"No kidding," agreed Ron. "But it sure was fun." He and Harry smirked at Malfoy, who was still staring at the doorway with his mouth open, as they left the classroom.  
  
Half an hour later Harry was playing chess with Ron, Hermione was deeply immersed in "Difficult Charms Made Easy", and the other Gryffindor's were either playing Exploding Snap or attempting to finish their twelve inch composition for Professor Binns.  
  
Suddenly Professor McGonagall's voice boomed over the intercom. "All teachers please report to the staff room. Students are to go to their houses and remain there until further notice."  
  
"This is bad," said Ron slowly as the common room began slowly filling up. "First Snape is called out of class, and now the rest of the teachers are too."  
  
"I know." Harry stared around the room in concern. "The last time something like this happened was when Ginny was kidnapped."  
  
"I don't like this," said Hermione, shutting her book.  
  
"Let's go see what's going on," said Harry jumping up out of his chair. He dragged Ron and Hermione off to an empty corridor and pulled out the Marauder's Map. Staring at it he said, "If we take my invisibility cloak we should be able to get from Gryffindor to the staff room without anyone seeing us."  
  
"But Harry," started Hermione.  
  
"Don't you want to find out what's going on?" Ron asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
"Well, yes, but . . ." She looked at Ron and Harry who were looking at her with pleading eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine."  
  
After making their way to the staff room avoiding teachers and returning students they slid the staff door behind Professor Sprout and hid in a corner. The teachers slowly trickled in looking puzzled. Hagrid was even there, Filch glaring at his muddy boots in annoyance. Finally Professors McGonagall and Snape walked in looking grim.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is missing," said McGonagall simply. There were several gasps from the teachers and she held up her hand to stop anyone from speaking. He was supposed to meet with Cornelius Fudge today but a few hours ago I got an owl from Fudge saying Albus never arrived. I went up to his office but he wasn't there and his office . . . well, his office was practically destroyed."  
  
A clamor broke out among the teachers. "How could this happen . . . Everyone said that he was more powerful than You Know Who . . . How could someone get in . . . " Hagrid was blubbering so loudly that it was hard to hear anything else.  
  
"There's more." Snape stepped forward and Hagrid subsided to small sobs. "Last night I saw Professor Dumbledore fairly late. He was drinking some tea he mentioned forgetting to drink earlier. When Minerva came to me earlier today I remembered the tea and analyzed it. It contained a Demas Draught."  
  
Hermione gasped loudly and Ron elbowed her. "Shut up," he muttered. Fortunatly, Hagrid's sobs covered the noise.  
  
"There's one more thing," said McGonagall somberly. "In his office I also discovered this on the floor." She held up Dumbledore's broken wand.  
  
  
Harry and the others waited while the teachers sent an owl to Fudge, decided to keep the school running with McGonagall temporarily in charge and for the heads of the houses to go tell the students that Dumbledore was missing but not mention the Dem s draught. Finally, when Harry's feet were almost completely numb, they started trickling out; Hagrid walked out in the same stunned helplessness they had witnessed with Buckbeak.  
  
Once the other teachers had left, Snape sat down in one of the armchairs and put his head into his hands. "Oh, Severus, could you . . ." said McGonagall opening the door. When she saw Snape a sympathetic expression crossed her face. "Don't blame yourself, Severus," she said gently, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know."  
  
Snape said nothing and she turned to walk out. After she left he sat in the chair for a few moments, sighed, then stood up, weariness on his face. Making a visible effort, he contorted his face into his usual glare, then stalked out of the room -- to tell the Slytherins the situation Harry supposed.  
  
"What's a Demas Draught?" Ron asked Hermione as soon as Snape was gone.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "It's a potion that removes someone's magical powers."  
  
"What?" Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "That can be done?"  
  
"It's supposed to be almost impossible to make, but if done correctly it can be added to any drink without tasting any different or being diluted," Hermione informed them. Pausing briefly she continued, "That explains how someone could kidnap Professor Dumbledore, although from what Professor McGonagall said, it still wasn't easy. Of course, it's not permanant but it can last for years depending on the magical ability of the person affected by it."  
  
"No wonder Snape seemed so upset." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione in astonishment. "I almost felt sorry for him."  
  
"Do you think Professor Dumbledore is dead?" Harry asked, hating to voice the possibility.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione shaking her head slowly. "It's possible, but Professor McGonagall didn't seem to think so. Besides, if you look at it logically, it would make more sense to kill him right away, rather than wait and risk him regaining his powers."  
  
"So," said Ron slowly, "They wanted him for something."  
  
"Probably," agreed Hermione. She and Ron turned and stared at Harry. "Harry . . ." she started.  
  
"Wait a second." Harry stared at them as the realization of what they meant sunk in. "You don't think . . ."  
  
"Harry, everyone knows how much you admire Dumbledore," said Ron.  
  
"And if someone wanted to kill you," said Hermione, "They'd have to go through him first. This way, they could take out the threat from Dumbledore, and have someone you care about at the same time."  
  
"But. . . " started Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry seriously. "We're not saying that we're sure. But you have to admit it's a possibility." She paused briefly. "Just be careful and don't do anything by yourself. To make the Demas Draught they'd have to be very powerful, and you going off by yourself would give them a perfect opportunity to . . ." She stopped, not wanting to voice the thought.  
  
Harry hated to admit it, but as they walked back to Gryffindor he had the sinking feeling they were right.  
  


**********

  
  
The story of Dumbledore's disappearance and broken wand stunned the magical community. Rumors were flying around ranging from the possible: he'd been assassinated by one of Voldemort's supporters, to the strange: he'd eloped with Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall (ignoring the fact that they were both at Hogwarts), to the absurd: he'd joined Voldemort.  
  
At Hogwarts classes continued despite the fact that most of the students were walking around like their best friend had just died. The Triwizard Tournament was still on, although Fudge had announced that if Dumbledore's dissappearance hadn't been solved in two weeks it would be cancelled. Several teachers had shortened their lessons considerably and Professor Trelawney was in her element predicting the deaths of Dumbledore, Harry, Minister Fudge and Mrs. Norris (several people had cheered at that). Hermione was studying even *more* than usual ("It might come in handy. Just in case," she had said looking at Harry after he and Ron complained.) and Fred and George were attempting to "cheer everyone up" by pulling more pranks than usual. Even Draco Malfoy wasn't strutting around as much as usual. However, that might have had something to do with Snape's behavior.  
  


**********

  
  
The Gryffindors later decided that the day after Dumbledore's disappearance would go down as the strangest day in Potions class history. It all started when Draco Malfoy strutted in, two minutes late.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you own a watch?" Snape stared at him icily.  
  
"Huh?" Malfoy looked at him in astonishment. "Of course I do."  
  
"Then I suggest you use it," snapped Snape. "You're late. If it happens again I'll be forced to take points from Slytherin."  
  
Draco nodded, his smirk slightly less evident than usual.  
  
The class set to work making the Draconis Potion from the previous class. As usual, Neville was having problems. Within a few minutes smelly steam began to pour from his cauldron.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape glared at the cowering Neville. "Of all the idiotic students I have had the misfortune to teach you are the worst! Not only is your potion purple when it's supposed to be green, but you added the skink tail before the langur hair when I distinctly said not to!" He stomped off towards his desk in disgust, then sighed and came back.  
  
"Look," Snape said in resignation, "just add two drops of bear fat, stir it, add the powdered spider's legs, then the langur hair. Your potion will be fine then."   
  
Neville gingerly put the bear fat in, stirred it, then dropped the cupful of newt's eyes into the potion and stirred it again. Much to everyone's relief the steam stopped pouring out of the cauldron, and the smell disappeared from the room.  
  
"From now on Mr. Longbottom, follow the directions. Potion-making is an exact art. When it says to add the ingrediants in a certain way *do* it. If it says heat the cauldron for thirty seconds it means thirty seconds. If you follow the directions you might actually be able to make one potion right by your seventh year." He stalked towards the front, and began to inspect other student's potions leaving an open-mouthed Neville staring at him.  
  
"Was it just me, or was Snape actually being -- nice?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it was weird." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you can do better than this." Snape stared into Malfoy's cauldron, a sneer on his face. "This is pink. Really, even Longbottom's potion was better than this." He walked over and stared into Hermione's cauldron, glaring when he couldn't find anything to complain about.  
  
Snape's odd behavior continued for the rest of the class period. He would say something even more mean than usual and then abruptly say or do something almost nice.  
  
"That was weird," said Dean Thomas as they were leaving the classroom. "I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone or something."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at Dean, a blank look on his face.  
  


**********

  
  
"I don't understand it," said Harry to Ron and Hermione in the library a week after Dumbledore's disappearance. "I always thought Snape hated Dumbledore. But the way he's acting . . . Well, he can't hate him."  
  
"Uh huh," said Ron absently as he scribbled feverishly on his Charms homework.  
  
"Even if he doesn't like Dumbledore he has to at least respect him," said Hermione thoughtfully. "And he's probably worried about it. Whoever made the potion has to be powerful."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron staring at his watch, "can I please, please borrow your homework. I promise to never ask again."  
  
"No," said Hermione snapping her book shut. "If you had done it last night as I suggested, you wouldn't have to be doing it now."  
  
"Harry?" Ron gave Harry a pleading look.  
  
"No," Hermione answered for him. "We have to leave now to make it to class on time."  
  
"Oh no," groaned Ron. "Maybe I can say Fang ate it." He got up and shoved his book in his bag. "If I promise to redo it and bring it to his office tonight, do you think he'd mind?"  
  
"Honestly, Ron," sighed Hermione shaking her head.  
  


**********

  
  
"Today we'll be discussing the Finders Charm," began Professor Flitwick, walking around and picking up the homework. "Mr. Weasley?" He looked at Ron expectantly.  
  
"I, uh, I turned it into a fly during transfiguration class and flew off." He grinned up at Flitwick weakly. "I'll redo it and bring it by your office tonight?"  
  
"Oh really?" Professor Flitwick eyed Ron skeptically, then continued on. "Now the Finders Charm is one of the most useful spells in existence. It can be used to find lost objects like jewelry, spell books and even," he looked at Ron, "lost homework." Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Today, I shall demonstrate with Mr. Weasley's help." He scrutinized Ron who began to look concerned.  
  
Flitwick walked up to the front, picked up his wand and said, "Findarus Objectus." A small, glowing, marble sized orb appeared in front of him. "Find Mr. Weasley's homework," said Professor Flitwick calmly. The orb darted up towards the ceiling, swerved left, then right and then shot directly towards Ron, stopping over his bag.  
  
Professor Flitwick walked over, pulled Ron's book out of his bag and took a piece of parchment out of it. The orb disappeared in a pouf of smoke. "And here is Mr. Weasley's lost homework, only half done it appears. That's five points from Gryffindor, I'm afraid."  
  
Ron slunk down in his chair, his face turning various shades of red and purple, while the class snickered. Even Harry and Hermione found the scene amusing. "Now each of you give me an object and then leave the room," Flitwick instructed. "When you come back in your object will be hidden somewhere in the room and I want you to use the charm to find it."  
  
"Um, Professor Flitwick," said Harry raising his hand. "Is the Finder's Charm similar to the Seeker Charm?" The entire class, including Hermione, looked at him with blank faces.  
  
"You've heard of the Seeker Charm?" Flitwick seemed startled. "Well, yes the Finder's Charm and Seeker Charm are quite similar. In 1060 the Finder's Charm was invented to replace the Seeker Charm, which is immensely complex and so difficult few qualified wizards can do it."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"The Finder's Charm is usable only for short distances and finding objects while the Seeker Charm can be used over long distances to find objects as well as animals and people," said Flitwick.  
  
"Harry, where did you learn about the Seeker Charm?" asked Hermione curiously after class. "I've never even heard of it."  
  
"Are you trying to do a Hermione impression with that obscure reference, Harry?" asked Ron, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Ron. . ." Hermione glared at Ron dangerously.  
  
"Well, you do," said Ron defensively.  
  
"I do not!" Harry let the two argue, feeling grateful he didn't have to answer the question.  
  


**********

  
  
That night when he and Ron returned to their room after Quidditch practice, a large, black owl flew through the room and dropped a letter on his pillow. Harry blinked and looked at Ron. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" yawned Ron.  
  
"That owl."  
  
Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy. "I didn't see an owl."  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and picked up the letter. "But the letter it gave me is still here."  
  
"I don't see any letter. Are you sure you didn't get hit by a Bludger?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are you sure you can't see it?"  
  
"No," said Ron thoughtfully, "but maybe someone put an Invisibility spell on it so that you're the only one who can see it. Open it and see what it says."  
  
Harry slowly opened the letter and read it out loud:  
  
_

> Mr. H. Potter  
  
Your presence is cordially requested tomorrow night at 1 A.M. in the maze to prevent the death of Albus Dumbledore. Please be advised that anyone accompanying you will result in the death of said individual.  


_   
There was no signature.  
  
Harry bit his lip and Ron paled. "What are we going to do Harry?" asked Ron in a hushed tone. "And what's the maze?"  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and thought for several minutes. Several things dawned on him. One: he had to save Dumbledore by himself. Two: Ron and Hermione would never let him go by himself. That meant . . .  
  
He pulled out his wand slowly. "Ron, I'm really, really sorry about this."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at Harry in confusion.  
  
"Oblivate," said Harry, pointing his wand at Ron.  
  
Ron blinked and looked at Harry. "What were we talking about again? I forgot."  
  
Later that night, when Harry was sure Ron was asleep, he got up and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He crept down to the library, narrowly avoiding Filch, Mrs. Norris and several other teachers who had been patrolling the corridors since Dumbledore's disappearance. He grabbed the first book he saw from the Charms section and desperately wished he dared ask Hermione for help.  
  
After going through several books (and wondering why wizard reference books didn't have indexes at the back) he hadn't come across anything resembling the Seeker Charm. He carefully placed the book back on the shelf and decided that if the charm was going to be in any book, the book would be in the restricted section.  
  
Just as he had stepped over the rope into the restricted section he heard the door squeak open. Harry hurriedly doused the light hoping that it was just a cursory inspection to make sure no one was there. Then, to his horror, Snape strode into sight. As he approached the restricted section Harry backed up, desperately checking to make sure his Invisibility Cloak covered him completely.  
  
Snape looked at the rope, shrugged and stepped over it, muttering something under his breath regarding the uselessness of a rope to keep people out. As Snape slowly walked down the aisle his eyes searching the books, Harry kept backing up until his back hit the bookshelf at the end. To his relief, Snape stopped less than a foot from him, reached up and pulled a large book off the top shelf.  
  
He blew the dust off the cover, looked at the title and nodded in a satisfied way, opened the book and began flipping through the pages as he walked out. Unfortunately for Harry, he had blown the dust in his direction and Harry was barely able to get his hand up to his face before he sneezed. To his surprise, Snape didn't even turn around, apparently so engrossed in the book that he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
After Harry was sure Snape was gone, he returned to searching for the charm, carefully avoiding the shrieking book that had alerted Filch to his presence the first year. Finally after several hours of searching Harry finally found it. He scribbled it down on a piece of parchment and returned to the hall just as the sky was beginning to lighten where he collapsed on his bed, hoping for at an hour of sleep before he had to get up for breakfast.  
  
That day he was so tired and nervous he was unable to do anything right in his classes. "Potter, what's wrong with you today," sighed Professor McGonagall after he turned a rabbit into a broken cup instead of a cauldron for the third time. Harry shrugged and was fervently glad when his classes were over for that day.   
  
"Um, Harry," said Ron carefully, "Are you feeling well today? You've been acting rather strange."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied shortly.  
  
"Are you sure what Hermione and I said a while ago isn't upsetting you?" Ron was evidently very concerned.  
  
Harry made a mental note to attempt to act more like himself and sighed. "I'm fine Ron. Really," he added noticing Ron looked dubious. "I just couldn't sleep very well last night." Ron nodded, obviously reassured and began discussing his Quidditch team's chances with him.  
  
Harry felt horrible. He had erased Ron's memory and now he was lying to him. He wished he could tell him but he didn't dare. He knew that if Ron and Hermione found out they'd insist on going with him and if they did that who knew what might happen to Dumbledore. He couldn't risk it.  
  


**********

  
  
Later that night, in an attempt to act normal, he sat down at one of the tables in the common room and worked on his homework. It didn't work. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't pay attention to who Evaran the Insane. Irritably Harry slammed his history book shut and cursed Evaran the Insane, whoever he was.  
  
Getting up he paced up and down the common room, where a group of students were listlessly playing Toss Up, the magical equivalent to keep away, where an enchanted ball swerved around avoiding attempts to catch it.  
  
"Duck Harry!" yelled Seamus Finnigan as the ball zoomed towards him. Harry ducked and the ball flew past his ear, reminding him of a Bludger. Seamus and George Weasley dove towards it at the same time and ended up colliding in mid-air while the ball continued flying.  
  
"Harry," said Fred Weasley as Seamus and George picked themselves up off the floor wincing, "You might want to stay out of the way. It's a bit dangerous over here at the moment. Of course, you can try to catch it."  
  
"No thanks," mumbled Harry. "Maybe some other time." He wandered away from the Toss Up zone and over to where Hermione was sitting next to a pile of books.   
  
"So, did you get the Potions composition done for tomorrow yet?" Hermione looked up at him inquisitively.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Harry. "I completely forgot." He had been so busy worrying he had forgotten that Snape had assigned them a five foot composition on the difference between axelweed roots and axelweed leaves in one of his nastier moods.  
  
"Better get started then," said Hermione practically. "Here." She handed Harry a book. "Here's one of the books I used. It should help."  
  
Harry frantically ran upstairs, grabbed some pieces of parchment and a quill and ran back downstairs, where Hermione was engrossed in their Defense Against Dark Arts textbook. He leaned over her shoulder and began reading the page she was on ... a detailed description of the three Unforgivable Curses.  
  
"Harry, will you stop reading over my shoulder!" Hermione turned around and looked at him irritably.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said quietly his eyes fixed on the description of Avada Kedavra.  
  
"Well, you'd better start on your paper before the lights have to be off."  
  
Harry agreed and for the next few hours he was so busy working on Snape's composition he didn't have time to worry about that night. By bedtime it was finally done and butterflies reappeared in his stomach as he waited for Ron to fall asleep.  
  
Once he was sure Ron was asleep he put on his invisibility cloak, put the letter and the Seeker Charm words in his pocket and crept down to the dungeon. To his surprise the door was open. He peered into the room where he saw Snape sitting on a chair in front of a desk with a steaming cauldron next to him. His hands were buried in his hair and his elbows were on the desk as he read the book in front of him. Harry's heart dropped. How could he open the secret passage with Snape in the room.  
  
Deciding he would just have to wait for Snape to leave, Harry walked through the door and tripped over a cauldron on the floor that tipped over making a huge clanging noise.  
  
Snape's head shot up. "Who's there?" he barked, grabbing his wand and stalked towards the door.  
  
Harry frantically scrambled to get out of Snape's way but the invisibility cloak slipped off his leg, Snape pointed his wand in his direction, muttered something under his breath -- and Harry was frozen in place.  
  
Snape walked over to him and pulled the cloak off of him. "Well, well, well." The gleam that had been missing the past few days briefly reappeared in his eyes. "It looks like you'll finally be getting that expulsion I've been promising you, Mr. Potter." He waved his wand and, to Harry's relief, he was able to move again.  
  
As Harry debated about whether or not to tell Snape about the letter Snape grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the door. Any other time Snape would be gleeful over the chance to have him expelled but now . . . "Professor Snape," he began.  
  
"I don't care what excuse you give, Potter," snapped Snape. "You're still getting expelled.  
  
"Just listen to me," begged Harry frantically. Perhaps Harry's tone of desperation -- or the pleading look in his eyes convinced him. Whatever the reason, Snape stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about Professor Dumbledore." Snape's expression changed from irritable to impatient.   
  
"Last night I was in my room and an owl delivered this," Harry rushed out, not knowing how long Snape would listen. He produced the letter from his pocket. Snape's mouth tightened and he began to pull Harry towards the door again. "I know you can't see it. Ron couldn't see it either, but I swear, there's a letter there."  
  
Snape's mouth tightened and he pointed his wand at Harry's hand. "Sichtbar." He pulled the letter out of Harry's hand, read it, then stared at Harry thoughtfully a minute. "What's the maze?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor uncomfortably. "It's a secret passage that connects the four towers, this room, and Dumbledore's office." He looked up at Snape sheepishly. "I, er, found it when I was cleaning the dungeon the other night. I ended up in Professor Dumbledore's office and he made me promise not to tell anyone because it's really dangerous. Unless you're lucky, the way I was, the only way out is by using the Seeker Charm."  
  
"And your admirers were going to let you go alone?" Snape looked at Harry skeptically.  
  
"I didn't tell Hermione and I did a memory charm on Ron so he'd forget about a note." Snape looked mildly amused and Harry looked back down at the ground. "I couldn't risk having anyone else come along." He looked back up and into Snape's eyes. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Do?" Snape looked at Harry. "I'm going to let you go." Harry's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Of course," Snape continued, "I'm going with you."  
  
Harry's heart dropped. "But, but, you can't!" he sputtered. "The note said if anyone else came Professor Dumbledore would be killed."  
  
"Honestly Potter, use your brain," responded Snape irritably. "If I wear this," he held up Harry's Invisibility Cloak, "No one's going to see me."  
  
As Snape put the cloak down and went over to the potion at his desk Harry looked at the cloak and felt like an idiot. "So, um, are we going to go now?" he asked. Snape turned and glared at Harry, who immediately sat down in a chair and waited as Snape returned to working on the potion on his desk.  
  
After a few minutes Harry could wait no longer. "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
Snape sighed and looked at Harry. "This is an Anticles Potion. It speeds up the reversal of the Demas draught that Dumbledore drank. Now will you shut up," he glared at Harry. "This isn't as simple as the potions you learn in class."  
  
Harry nearly replied that the potions weren't exactly easy for a fourth year but wisely refrained. He waited impatiently as the minutes ticked by knowing that each minute brought Dumbledore's death closer while Snape continued his apparently unhurried efforts on the potion.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Snape snapped the book shut. "That should be it," he announced.  
  
Harry leapt to his feet. "You're done?"  
  
Snape nodded his head irritably. With a wave of his wand he produced a stone colored flask and carefully ladled the potion into it, then put a stopper into it. "So where is the entrance to this secret passage you found?"  
  
Harry walked over and, after counting to make sure he had the right stone, tapped his wand on it to open it. It slid up from the floor nearly hitting Snape, who turned and glared at Harry. "The entrance is somewhere different each time," Harry explained weakly.  
  
"The cloak." Snape held out his hand and Harry reluctantly gave it to Snape. "So," Snape eyed Harry curiously. "How were you planning on finding Headmaster Dumbledore in this ever-so-difficult maze?"  
  
"He told me," said Harry slowly, "That the only way was by using the Seeker Charm."  
  
Snape looked at Harry in disbelief. "You think that a fourteen year old wizard can do one of the most difficult charms in existence?"  
  
"I did a Protronus," Harry replied defensively. "I can do the Seeker Charm . . . maybe."  
  
"And if it didn't work?"  
  
Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I was going to wander around and hope I got lucky. But I guess I don't need to worry about that now?" He looked up at Snape, who's face remained impassive.  
  
"After you went to all the effort of finding the charm, I might as well let you try," Snape said sardonically gesturing at the entrance.  
  
Harry gave Snape a puzzled look but pulled out the piece of parchment he had written the spell and cleared his throat.  
  
"Seekius Finderus."  
  
A few sparks shot out the end of his wand and a smirk had appeared on Snape's face when Harry stared up on it. "Come on," he muttered shaking his wand. "Concentrate. Remember Professor Dumbledore" He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could on his wand. "Seekius Finderus," he repeated. Opening one eye hopefully he saw a glowing object had appeared at the end of his wand. Opening the other he squinted at it and made out a human shaped figure with fluttering wings. "A fairy?"  
  
"Not bad, Potter," Snape whispered and his voice slightly. "That's fifteen points for Gryffin . . . dor." Staring up at him in shock Harry noticed a brief emotion cross Snape's face. One of -- sadness? Then, abruptly, as though he knew he had revealed too much, he flung Harry's Invisibility Cloak around himself. "Let's go," he said harshly. "I'll follow you."  
  
"Um, right," said Harry. "We need to find Professor Dumbledore," he said hesitantly. The creature nodded its head and sped off into the maze with Harry following it after he had lit up the end of his wand.  
  
Harry hurried down the tunnels following the charm. Finally he slowed down to catch his breath. "Professor Snape," he whispered, cautiously staring around, "are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Potter," replied an irritable voice. "And since you obviously haven't figured it out yet, you don't have to run. The charm won't go any faster than you do."  
  
"Um, right," said Harry awkwardly. For the first time he realized how strange Ron and Hermione must have felt talking to him when he was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. After a minute, he continued down the tunnel, this time at a slower pace.  
  
It was odd, Harry felt, that Snape had come with him. Snape had never made a secret of the fact that he hated Harry and disagreed violently with Dumbledore's decisions about him. But Snape's behavior over the past week had been distinctly odd, making Harry realize that, for whatever the reason, Dumbledore's disappearance had upset Snape greatly.  
  
"I never thanked you," said Harry abruptly, "for trying to save my life."  
  
"So you finally admit Black was trying to kill you." Harry could hear the triumph in Snape's whispered voice.  
  
"No." The slightly sympathetic feeling Harry had had for Snape quickly disappeared remembering Snape's behavior towards Sirius the previous year. "Sirius was *not* trying to kill me." He looked down at the ground and then back up. "I meant my first year. When Quirrel tried to kill me."  
  
"If I had known what was under his turban I would have just killed him," Snape hissed.  
  
Startled, Harry stared over in the voice's general direction. The tone in Snape's voice had been different than any he had ever from him before. It was cold -- hard. It went beyond the abhorrence he showed to Harry, beyond the venom in his voice when he spoke of Harry's father, beyond the loathing he had displayed to Lupin and Sirius. It was pure, unadulterated hatred and it scared him. Harry shivered despite his best efforts not to. He thought of asking Snape why but Snape cut him off before he had gathered his courage enough to.  
  
"Let's go. And don't say anything. You don't want anyone hearing us."  
  
Harry nodded and continued trudging through the tunnels. He had thought Snape hated Sirius, Lupin and him more than anything or anyone else. He now knew he was wrong. Dumbledore had told him Snape didn't want him dead; it was clear he *did* want Voldemort dead and Harry wanted to know why.  
  
The charm in front of him paused briefly at a split in the tunnel in hesitation and Harry stopped, waiting for it to go on. Suddenly something lept out of the darkness and lunged at Harry, knocking him down.  
  
Harry clutched his wand and frantically cast his mind about for a spell. He could vaguely see Snape's arm and wand appearing. The animal on him was pulled upwards as if invisible strings were yanking it. It flew a few meters from him and landed on the ground, unharmed and snarling.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," whispered Snape's voice calmly. There was the flash of green light and wind and the dead creature rolled onto it's back. Harry struggled to his feet, walked over and looked at the creature. It was slightly bigger than Harry, had two heads, one of a lion and the other of a goat, the body of a lion and the tail of a dragon. A chill went down his spine as he saw it's teeth and claws.  
  
Snape, who had removed the cloak's hood, walked over to it and looked down at it casually. "A chimera," he said coolly. "Good thing it's not full grown. The adults are over twice the size and can breathe fire. You wouldn't have stood a chance."  
  
"That thing's just a baby?" Harry looked at it in astonishment.  
  
"Yes." Snape looked around and then put the cloak over his head again. "And on that note we should go. It's mother is probably close by." Harry nodded and quickly walked over to the charm.   
  
"Let's go, okay?" he said to the charm. It nodded its head and flew off into the left tunnel. Harry followed it hastily. He had only progressed a few feet when a loud screeching sound echoed down the tunnel, followed by the thud of running feet in their direction.  
  
Harry was jerked back by the collar of his robe and he found himself concealed underneath the Invisibility Cloak with Snape. Snape muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't hear and then, to his astonishment, Harry saw an exact replica of himself appear.  
  
Seconds later the adult chimera appeared. As Snape had said it was twice the size of the one that had attacked Harry. In fact, it was so large that it's head nearly reached the ceiling in that particular spot of the tunnel. It's eyes focused on the fake Harry and it opened it's mouth. A stream of fire shot towards the fake Harry, who nimbly avoided the fire, then took off down a tunnel in the opposite direction the Chimera following it.  
  
Underneath the cloak, Snape raised his wand and Harry realized he was going to use the Avada Kedavra curse again. "No, don't!" he said hastily, knocking Snape's wand aside.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Snape glared down at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it was going away from us. It's survived down here for who knows how long . . . It seems a shame to kill it." He looked away uncomfortably, privately admitting that the curse bothered him as much then as it did when Moody had demonstrated it in class.  
  
"Fine," Snape shoved Harry out from underneath the cloak. "It's too late now anyway. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry quickly. "Oh, and um . . . thanks."  
  
"Just go, Potter," said Snape's voice irritably.  
  
"What was that spell you used anyway," Harry asked curiously as he continued down the tunnel.  
  
"An Illusion Charm," replied Snape sighing, evidently annoyed at Harry's ignorance. "It can create almost any illusion. Generally it's used to disguise objects but if done properly it can create individual illusions. However, those don't last as long. In an hour or so the one of you will simply disappear."  
  
"Good thing Fred & George don't know about that charm," said Harry grinning. "I don't think Hogwarts could survive."  
  
"Oh, but think of all the points I could take off Gryffindor." Snape's voice sounded wistful.  
  
"Ugh." Harry shuddered. "Even if we won all our Quidditch games we'd never stand a chance at winning the House Cup." Suddenly it dawned on Harry that he was actually having a conversation with Snape -- one of his worst enemies.  
  
Apparently Snape realized the same thing for he said, "We need to hurry. And no more talking."  
  
Harry nodded and followed the charms figure, this time at a faster pace. He walked for perhaps another twenty minutes in an eerie silence. Then the tunnel started getting lighter. After another few minutes of walking he put the light on his wand out. Holding it in front of him he walked down the tunnel cautiously, knowing he was approaching his destination. When he turned another corner the charm had stopped. It waved at him and then disappeared with a pouf of smoke.  
  
Harry walked forward and entered a large circular room. Six different entrances were spaced around the room at equal intervals. Looking up, Harry couldn't see a ceiling. And, in the center of the room, a giant, clear plastic bubble held an unconscious Professor Dumbledore in mid-air.  
  
"So you came."  
  
Harry jumped and looked around to see who had spoken. A tall man, wearing a hooded cloak, walked into the room from one of the other passageways. "Of course, you're a little late, but now that you're here it doesn't matter." The man ripped the cloak off to reveal -- a complete stranger?  
  
Harry looked at him in confusion. "Um, who *are* you?" asked Harry, who had been expecting to see. . . Well, he wasn't sure, but at least someone he knew.  
  
"Oh, that's right," said the man bitterly. "You wouldn't know who *I* was. You wouldn't know anything about the people who's lives you ruined. Allow me to introduce myself. William Waddle at your service." He made an elaborate bow, then pointed his wand at Harry.   
  
During Waddle's speech it occurred to Harry that he needed to make sure Waddle's back was to the bubble so Snape could get Dumbledore out. So he slowly began to maneuver around with Waddle following his movements.  
  
"For thirteen years," continued Waddle, "I've been forced to live in one of the most horrible places in the world -- Nebraska, and as a *Muggle.*" He shuddered and a look of distaste crossed his face. "And all because of you! I will have my revenge."  
  
"Do you think I'm just going to let you kill me?" Harry glared back at Waddle and grasped his wand firmly.  
  
"I'm really quite amazed at your stupidity. I heard you had the absurd habit of jumping into death-defying experiences by yourself, but found it hard to believe." Waddle looked at him coldly. "Apparently the rumors were right. Besides, do you seriously think a fourteen year old wizard can beat me?" Waddle laughed scornfully.  
  
"He may not be able to," said Snape throwing off Harry's cloak, "But I can." Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.  
  
Waddle whirled around and grimaced. "Hello Severus. Such a pleasure to see you again," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Will." Snape nodded, never removing his eyes from Waddle.   
  
"So you're protecting Potter's son now?" Waddle asked coolly. "Or, did you just come along to help?" He grinned maliciously.  
  
Harry watched the two converse in confusion. They obviously knew each other although he had no idea how.  
  
"You hate the boy, you know," said Waddle seductively. "That's perfectly obvious. And you hated his father. What difference would it make to you if I killed him."  
  
Snape's eyes involuntarily flicked over to Harry and then back. "You're right. I can't stand the boy."  
  
Harry's eyes widened nervously. Was Snape going to let him fight Waddle -- after all he had done up to this point?  
  
"However," continued Snape grimly, "I won't let you kill him."  
  
"Oh, that's right," mocked Waddle. "You didn't hate. . ."  
  
"Nalvarium!" bellowed Snape, interrupting whatever was going to be said. A stream of sparks shot towards Waddle, who reacted by quickly putting up a Shield Charm to protect himself.  
  
"Now Serverus," chided Waddle, "That wasn't fair."  
  
"Since when have you played fair?" Snape glared at Waddle, obviously upset.  
  
"True."  
  
Harry blinked. What had upset Snape so much? Why had he interrupted Waddle. He still had no idea what was going on but as he looked between the two he realized that neither was paying attention to him.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" he shouted. Waddle's wand flew out of his hand Harry caught it neatly. Both he and Snape turned and glared at him.  
  
"So," said Waddle smirking, "You don't play entirely fair either. But, do you *really* think I need a wand to do magic?" he said in a chiding tone. He reached into his robe and pulled out a handful of glittery white powder and threw it at Harry.  
  
"Don't move," snapped Snape. "That's Exploding Powder."  
  
Harry froze. Waddle smirked, something that made him resemble Snape too much for Harry's liking, and both wands rose out of Harry's hands and straight into Waddle's.  
  
"Silencio," said Waddle casually pointing his wand at Harry, and pocketing Harry's. "So, shall we get this over with," he said turning back towards Snape. "The Exploding Powder should keep him from moving and the Silencing Charm will keep him quiet."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to yell furiously but nothing came out. He tried again but still was unable to speak, and was left glaring in indignation at Waddle.  
  
"Pity I can't do that to keep him quiet in class," said Snape dryly and Harry mentally came up with several stinging retorts.  
  
"Vioplode," called Waddle. A dark red ball shot from his wand straight at Snape, who quickly blocked it, with some charm Harry couldn't hear. The ball slammed into the wall, breaking chips out of the stone.  
  
"You don't have to do this Will," said Snape in the closest tone to sympathy that Harry had ever used. "You know you can't beat me. You've never been good at curses."  
  
"I'm not giving up to a *traitor*," snarled Waddle furiously. He spat out another curse, which Snape again deflected.  
  
Snape shrugged. "Have it your way. Infiergo," he said coolly and a group of white-gold fireballs shot at Waddle, who blocked them.  
  
With that, Harry began to watch his first, true wizard's duel. Curses and countercurses, charms and counter charms flew between the two with such astounding rapidity that Harry felt dizzy. The room was quickly full of smoke and dust from deflected curses. And still the duel continued neither giving -- or taking -- an inch.  
  
To Harry's astonishment Snape appeared almost -- amused? Despite the fact that nothing he had tried had even gotten close to Waddle he didn't appear concerned at all.  
  
"You've gotten much better since the last time we dueled," Snape finally announced.  
  
"I've been practicing," said Waddle, who was gasping for breath.  
  
"But it's not enough." Snape raised his wand again. "Quardalade Fuuko." A gust of wind shot from his wand and sliced through Waddle's Shield Charm as if it wasn't there. When it hit him, Waddle flew backwards and slammed into the wall, then slumped to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
Snape walked over to the body cautiously, then prodded it with his toe. There was no movement. He continued staring down at it for a few minutes then turned away and stared down at his wand contemplatively. Harry, still unable to move or speak, watched Snape and was astonished to see a look of regret -- sorrow? pass through his eyes briefly before he looked up. "Professor Dumbledore," he called, his eyes back to their usual cold glare so quickly, Harry wondered if he had imagined the expression.  
  
"Professor," he called again when Dumbledore did not respond.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's eyes caught a glimpse of movement from behind Snape. He stared in horror as Waddle struggled up and pointed his wand at Snape. Harry desperately tried to yell, but the Silencing Charm was still in effect and Harry's voice was frozen silent.  
  
Then, just as Waddle began to speak and Snape was turning around in surprise at the voice, the powder around Harry's feet suddenly disappeared. Harry hurled himself forward, tackling Waddle to the ground just as he finished speaking. The curse flew harmlessly upwards.  
  
Waddle, who was much taller and stronger than Harry, threw him off. Harry landed awkwardly, his head thudding against the hard, stone floor with a crack. . . .  
  


**********

  
  
Harry blinked and opened his eyes slowly. "I hate this ceiling," he thought staring upwards at the Infirmary ceiling. He tried to sit up but his head throbbed and instead he settled for turning his head to one side. Madame Pomfrey was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet in a chair.   
  
At his movement she looked up. "Oh, Harry, you're awake," she said getting up and bustling over to him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," lied Harry, trying to sit up again. She promptly pushed him back down and began her interrogation.   
  
"Any headache?"  
  
"Yes. What happened."  
  
"Is your mouth dry?" she asked, ignoring his previous question.  
  
"Yes. Is Professor Dumbledore okay?"  
  
She made a tsking sound and produced a flask full of a clear, red liquid. "Drink this," she said. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."  
  
"Ah, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore walking in. "You're awake."  
  
"Professor! You're okay!" said Harry attempting to sit up and being pushed down again by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm perfectly all right," replied Dumbledore cheerfully flexing his muscles and posing. "And my magical abilities are restored thanks to Professor Snape's potion."  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, desperate to find out.  
  
"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes," Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey, who rolled her eyes and walked out. "I assume you're overflowing with questions, so I'll start with the first. After you were knocked unconscious Professor Snape subdued Mister Waddle and he is now residing in Azkaban. I was incapacitated for several minutes after drinking the antidote to the Dem s Draught and so missed most of what happened. Professor Snape filled me in on the details later."  
  
"The powder," said Harry slowly. "Waddle threw Exploding Powder so I couldn't move. . . but it disappeared. How?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You did." Harry stared at him in confusion. "Every wizard, under certain circumstances, is capable of doing some form of magic without a wand. You were desperate to save Professor Snape and so managed to remove the powder without realizing it."  
  
"Is that how Waddle got his wand back?"  
  
"Yes," confirmed Dumbledore. "With enough concentration and practice some people learn to do magic without a wand. It's not easy but I can do it myself and with enough practice I believe you can too."  
  
"How did Waddle and Snape . . . er, Professor Snape, know each other?" asked Harry.  
  
"They went to school together at Hogwarts," replied Dumbledore. "They were in the same year and, although I would never have called them friends, they had many aquaintences in common."  
  
"Oh." Harry sat silently for a minute and then decided to ask the question that had been bothering him ever since the discussion he had had with Snape in the tunnel. "Why does he hate Voldemort so much?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You're not the only one who lost someone they cared about to Voldemort, Harry. Never forget that." Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but Dumbledore stopped him. "That's the only answer I can give you at this point in time. And, I'm afraid it's the last one I can answer. It's right around supper time so if you're feeling better you can go downstairs to eat."  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly and Dumbledore left, leaving Harry teeming with more questions than he had before. He got dressed and went downstairs, and upon greeting Ron and Hermione, who were furious with him, managed to push the questions to the back of his mind while telling them what happened.  
  


**********

  
  
Much to Harry's amazement, the true story of what had happened was never revealed to the public. Dumbledore's disappearance was explained as a sudden vacation to visit a distant cousin in Albania, which he failed to mention to his staff, and Waddle's entrance into Azkaban was relegated to a small paragraph in the middle of the Daily Prophet. The Triwizard Tournament was to go on as scheduled and Snape, who was apparently furious he didn't get the Order of Merlin, had resumed prowling the corridors in his usual bad temper.  
  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" asked Harry cautiously as Snape berated his potion during class the next day.  
  
"What Potter?" snapped Snape glaring at him.  
  
"Er . . . uh, I was wondering. . ." Harry gulped nervously. "I didn't see the points for Gryffindor on the board this morning that you gave me the other night." He stepped back instinctively as Snape's glare deepened.  
  
"I may have given you fifteen points for the Seeker Charm, but I also took off fifty for being out of your dorm at night," answered Snape with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
Harry felt like protesting but quickly decided not to as Snape walked over to Neville's desk.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom," he snarled, "Is it so difficult for you to add *one* ingredient correctly." Neville gulped and dropped a cup of dragonfly wings into his potion.  
  
It looked like things were back to normal, thought Harry, staring at Snape. Then, as an angry swarm of bees rose from Neville's cauldron, or, he mentally added, at least as close to normal as Hogwarts could get.  
  
**The End**  
  
If you're wondering who Snape loved . . . well, I should have given you enough hints on who *I* think it is. However, it's up to you. I welcome all ego-boosting comments and constructive criticism. Flames will be mocked and then used to toast marshmallows over my parents fire.  


   [1]: mailto:drmm@fuuko.com



End file.
